1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine and gas turbine power facilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
In gas turbine power facilities used at electric power plants and the like, power generators may be arranged at a compressor side of gas turbines to allow for the optimization of layout and the improvement of efficiency. For the same reasons, in combined cycle facilities used at electric power plants, power generators and steam turbines may also be arranged at a compressor side of gas turbines. JP-2003-0138911-A, for example, discloses the latter case. Connecting devices to the compressor side of a gas turbine, as in the above cases, enables impacts of thermal expansion of the gas turbine to be reduced, while at the same time, improving performance of the gas turbine with its exhaust casing used as an axial exhaust flow structure.